Diskussion:Kakashi Hatake
also ich hab eine frage: nimmt kakashi auch mal seine maske irgendwann ab?? Ich hab ne Frage: Wann wurde denn das mit Obito und der Mission erzählt. kann mir da mal jemand helfen mfg Christopher ----------------- in Kakashi Gaiden --Th(ôô)mas Klärung Hi Leute, wir sollten mal das Eine oder Andere - in bezug auf Kakashi und das Sharingan - klären. Mangekyo/u Sharingan Im Artikel wird "Mangekyou" und "Mangekyo" benutzt. Welche Variante ist nun die korrekte? In den meisten Übersetztung wird "Mangekyou" benuntzt; ich denke auch, dass dies Richtig ist. Außerdem ist der Artikel "Mangekyou Sharingan" auch ausführlicher als "Mangekyo Sharingan". Warum also nicht diesen als Link verwenden? Chidori, Raikiri oder wie jetzt? Ich denke es besteht ein Unterschied zwischen Chidori und Raikiri. Zum Thema Chidori oder Raikiri hab' ich im Artikel Raikiri schon mal meine Meinung abgegeben. Könnt Ihr da nachlesen. Was sagt Ihr zu beidem? Nützt ja nicht, wenn in jedem Artikel andere Angaben sind... MfG maavet ------ zu Mangekyo/u Sharingan: da hast du recht, wenn alle einverstanden sind dann lösche ich Mangekyo also das ohne u zu Chidori, Raikiri oder wie jetzt?: jop chidori ist natürlich etwas anderes als raikiri, sollte mal jemand richtig machen :P --Th(ôô)mas Admin warum snd seine haare weis mit 27?--Daorkninboy 12:10, 11. Nov 2007 (CET) ------- reicht es wenn ich dir sage das naruto ein anime ist -.- --Th(ôô)mas 12:17, 11. Nov 2007 (CET) ----- Wo steht denn(im Manga), dass er auch das wind element beherrscht? Und wenn er es angeblich beherrscht, warum steht er dann nich bei den Nutzern beim Fuuton Artikel?---Isshin ----- ist euch aufgefallen, dass Kakshi als er das erste mal Chidori eingesetzt hat, genau das selbe mit seinen Händen macht wie wenn er das rasengan macht ----- Glaubt ihr Kakashi könnte in den 2 1/2 Jahren ein neues rasengan entwickelt haben, indem er es mit dem Blitzelement kreutz?^^---Isshin 16:50, 16. Jan 2008 (CET) ich glaube nicht.weil das rasengan ja aus purem chakra besteh,außerdem,wenn du darauf hinaus willst,dass er sich das chidori vom rasengan abgewandelt hat,würde ich auch nicht glauben,da chiodri auch nur aus chakra besteht--Itachi94 23:36, 16. Jan 2008 (CET) ---- Chidori/Raikiri besteht nicht nur aus purem Chakra! Man braucht auch das Chakraelement: Raiton = Donner! Sonst wäre es ja total schwer es einzusetzen. Sowohl auch das Rasengan nicht nur aus purem Chakra besteht, das Rasengan besteht auch teilweise aus Fuuton (Wind) pures Chakra nützt dem Anwender nichts! Kakashi kann fast alle Elemente Perfekt beherschen, er kann Raiton, weil er das Chidori/Raikiri erfunden hat. Katon, weil er das Sharingan hat und das müsste er ja auch als Konoha-Shinobi können müssen! Suiton, wegen der vielen ganzen Erfahrung und kopieren aus Kirigakure! Doton, denn seine Hunde sind hauptsählich aufs Chakraelement Doton spezifiziert und das müsste er ja auch können! Fuuton, wenn er das Rasengan hinkriegt müsste er Fuuton auch sehr gut beherschen müssen! Das sind alle Hauptelemente die er beherschen kann! Er ist einfach ein perfekter Ninja! Was er alles mit dem Sharingan erreichen kann! ^__^ kage bunshin no jutsu. gez. Benutzer: Seiryu|Seiryu 1. Für rasengan braucht man nich im geringsten fuuton, das Jutsu konnte nich Yondaime vollendet werden, daher hat Naruto es getan und sein Element (nämlich fuuton) hinzugefügt. Kakashi hätte genauso gut Katon hinzufügen können. Wäre bestimmt interessant anzusehen^^ Und 2. das mit dem Chakra is shcon richtig so, es werden lediglich noch NaturCHAKREN hinzugefügt.---Isshin 00:46, 26. Jan 2008 (CET) ---- Mal ne frage wo steht den das Kakashi wirklich der Stärkste Jonin aus Konoha ist? könnte es nicht genau so gut Gai sein der Kakashi übrigens in einen Kampf überlegen wäre? zum beispiel hat Gai gelernt gegen das Sharingan zu kämpfen, er kann mehr Tore öfnen als Kakashi er kann 6 dagegen kann Kakashi höchstens eins öfnen und auch bei ihren Duellen heisst es das Gai kakashi einmal mehr besiegt hat als Kakashi ihn. ---- Das mit dem stärksten ist vielleicht wirklich übertrieben und sollte zu "gehört zu den stärksten" verändert werden. Sonst ist glaub ich Kakashi stärker als Gai. Gai weis zwar wie man gegen das Sharingan kämpfen kann doch geht dies nur mit Spigeln oder spiegelnden Oberflächen davon gibt es nicht viele und Kakashi würde wohl nicht unbedingt warten dass Gai sein Strinband mal kurz ablegen kann und sich in einen totenwinkel stellt nur um so dem Sharingan zu entgehen. Sonst ist Kakashi auch Tai-Jutsu und Nin-Jutsu Experte während Gai sich meistens nur auf sein Tai-Jutsu verlässt und somit im Fernkampf etwas unterliegen könnte. Außerdem lässt sich Gai viel zu leicht provozieren von Kakashi glaub ich könnte somit unaufmerksam werden. So und zu guter letzt zählten bei diesen "Duellen" auch Schere Stein Papier Duelle dazu womit es halt auch durch aussein kann das Gai die meisten Siege dadurch hat. Achja und wegen diesen Toren, es braucht etwas Zeit alle 6 zu öffnen und dies könnte Kakashi nutzen sein Mangekyou Sharingan zu benutzen. Der Nachteil wenn beide Attacken daneben gehen ist natürlich dass beide am Boden liegen. Sonst würd ich halt sagen da beide Jounin sind ist es halt schwer zu sagen wär nun wirklich stärker ist ich persönlich glaub halt Kakashi.--Icis Leibgarde 19:40, 21. Feb 2008 (CET) ja eigentlich hast du recht sry ich hatte Gai mit dem Kakashi aus dem ersten teil verglichen und nicht damit gerechnet das er Jetzt das MS hat und seine Nin jutsus besser sind als im ersten sry^^ Dann wären wohl Kakashi und Hiaschy die stärksten obwohl ich gehört hab das Tsunade meint Kakashi hätte gute Chancen mal ihr nachfolger zu werden aber das Kakashi Hokage wird kann ich mir nicht denken da er selber meinte das es niemanden mehr gibt der ihn wichtig. allgemein sollte man nicht noch dazu schreiben...er ist zwar fröhlich gibt sich aber immer cool und zeigt keine blöße auch nicht wenn er gegen genis kämpft?? : in Zukunft bitte erst den Artikel was genauer lesen!! Dort steht geschrieben: Kakashi ist eigentlich ein recht fröhlicher Mann, bleibt jedoch in Kämpfen kühl, um sich nicht ablenken zu lassen. Heißt ja praktisch genau das was du gesagt hast nur anders formuliert --Kyuubi 21:02, 12. Feb 2008 (CET) Raikiri Beim Unterschied zw. Raikiri und Chidori steht doch dort, dass Raikiri das ´Blitzelement enthält, soll das heißen, dass Chidori kein Blitzelement enthält? Und noch eine Frage: Wie ist das mit den Elementen, kann man nur das Element, dass einem vom Reich her dazugehört benutzen? Wohl kaum, oder? Sonst könnte Sasuke ja nicht Chidori. Aber warum steht dann da immer bei jedem Chara dabei, welche Elemte er beherrscht, das hat doch so keinen Sinn, da sowieso jeder jedes Element erlenen könnte, damit erfährt man lediglich ein bisschen genauer welche Jutsutypen ein Chara beherrscht, obwohl die Jutsus ja eh unten aufgelistet sind. Und durch was erkennt man ein Element, also z.b. bei Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken, was hat das mehr mit Wind zu tun als das normale Rasengan? ---- Das mit dem Naturchakra ist so, Kakashi sagte mal Naruto dass jeder Mensch nur zwei natürliche Elemente in seinem Chakra hat und dies meisten immer verschieden ist. In Narutos Fall wäre es Wind und bei Sasuke Feuer und Blitz. Wenn man das Naturchakra zu einer Attacke hinzufügt wird diese stärker. Das Wind Element Futon kann z.B. viele Dinge zerschneiden und kann somit selbst aus einer stumpfen Waffe wie einem Knüpel etwas so scharfes wie z.B. ein Schwert machen. Bei schon bereits Scharfen Waffen wie einem Kunai wird es noch schärfer und kann sogar Felsen spalten. Naruto hat bei Rasengan sein Naturchakra hinzugefügt damit sein Rasengan noch stärker wird was es teils ja ohne hin schon war. Leider wird das mit dem Naturchakra nicht so genau erklärt weshalb man nicht verstehen kann wieso Kakashi auch Wasser, Feuer und Erde nutzen kann.--Icis Leibgarde 10:26, 23. Feb 2008 (CET) : Ich schätze mal das liegt an seinem Sharingan. Wahrscheinlich sind das Jutsus die er mal Kopiert hat.--Kyuubi 11:27, 23. Feb 2008 (CET) an alle ist kakashi stärker oder gai boah wie kann man so nervig sein und in jeder diskussion fragen welcher von zwei charas stärker is -.- das is doch dumm o.O ----- Im manga sagt Kakashi Hm Was soll ich sagen. Mein erster Eindruck von euch… ich hasse euch! --Revan55 ----- wird eigentlich irgendwann erwähnt was kakashi unter dem tuch hat? Mangekyou Sharingan Hallo^^ Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob es nicht i-wo bereits Angaben dazu gibt, aber ich frage mich wie Kakashi sein Mangekyou Sharingan erhalten hat. Obito war zwar sein bester Freund und ist vor seinen Augen gestorben( zumindest gehe ich davon aus), aber laut Itachi muss man ja seinen besten Freund selbst töten für immer verstecken =P. Könntet ihr mir helfen? Danke im Vorraus. Es gibt schon mehrere Möglichkeiten das Mangekyou Sharingan zu bekommen erstens seinen besten Freund in die leuchtenden Gestade befördern oder zweitens die Augenkräfte die der Besitzer des Mangekyou Sharingan besitzt jemaden übertragen der 'nur' das Sharingan beherrscht.MfG,Rokuougan 14:11, 6. Jun 2008 (CEST) Erfinder von... Kakashi ist doch der Erfinder von Chidori und Raikiri !MfG,Rokuougan 14:05, 6. Jun 2008 (CEST) Ich hab mal eine Frage wenn Kakashi das Hyouton besitzt müsste er ja auch das Fuuton besitzen oder? :Hyouton konnte er nur im ersten Film benutzen und da wussten die vom Anime nicht das man dazu auch Fuuton beherrschen muss. Die haben ihn somit eine Technik gegeben die er eigentlich gar nicht beherrschen kann.--Icis Leibgarde 05:13, 29. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ---- Meiner Meinung nach kopiert man mit dem sharingan nicht das element sondern nur das jutsu man kann also das jutsu erlernen kann aber keines des selben elemntes von selbst erlenbernen also beherscht kakashi nicht die ganzen anderen elemente = Fuuton = Es kann nicht stimmen das Kakashi nie Fouton Jutsus benutzt hat da er scon das Hyuuton eingesetzt hat und man es ohne Windchakra nicht hinbekommt.−−Little Anime Freak 17:22, 28. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Schau mal, das 2te Komentar über deinem da hab ich mich darüber schon mal geäußert.--Icis Leibgarde 18:33, 28. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ---- Wen Kakshi bei der ANBU wahr müsste er doch auch Kanashibari no Jutsu beherschen?--Sumano 19:09, 20. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ich glaub in chapter 423schiest pain mit einer nagel ins sharigan auge von kakashi und ich glaub somit hat er kein sharingan mehr in chapter 424 hat Kakashi das sharingan noch das heisst das der nagel nichts bewirkt hat. tod ist kakashi jetzt verstorben oder nicht wahrscheinlich, den er hat selber gesagt das sein Chakralevel an seiner Grenze erlangt ist. ---- ich glaub nicht das kakashi tot ist des wär scho nen bisle scheiße wenn jetzt alle starken sterben ich denke ma im letzten moment kommt sonne schnekce von tsunade und heilt ihn un pain is ja schon weg also bekommt er das nich mehr mit das wäre total schrecklich wenn Kakashi stirbt, der is der beste überhaupt. und irgendwie glaub ich auch nich das die so ne wichtige person sterben lassen würden o.O --Rasen Shuriken 13:57, 24. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Jirajia war einer der Wichtigsten und is trotzdem Tod--Little Anime Freak 14:46, 24. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ja schon aber außerdem taucht auch noch konohamaru auf vll kann er was für kakashi tun man weiß nie, da kann man sich nur überraschen lassen Kakashi ist totJodKing 17:59, 8. Dez. 2008 (UTC) woher willste das wissen Ich persönlich halte es für unwahrscheinlich, dass Kakashi tot ist, eher kurz davor. Auch wenn ich es nicht beweisen kann, gibt es denn noch Hinweise bzw. das Fehlen selbiger das es so ist. :1. Keiner der Kakashi nahe steht hat "ein ungutes Gefühl/Erlebnis": Tzunade bei Jiraja, Kurenai bei Asuma, Temari bei Gaara :2. Die Andeuteung von Tzunade das Chouza nicht tot ist und Choji sich beeilen soll um Ihn und Kakashi zu erreichen und ins Krankenhaus zu bringen. Eher denke ich das Kakashi im Krankenhaus von Sakura (Erinnerung: die sollte im Krankenhaus die Verwundeten heilen) zurückgeholt/wiederbelebt wird. Zu Konohamaru frage ich mich eh welches Jutst mit Drachen-siegel beginnt...aber das ist in dieser Diskussion fehl am Platz.—BuIIy 13:49, 9. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Ebene 2 ÜberschriftKursiver Text'Fetter Text''''' Suiton: Suijinheki beherst er nicht auch Suiton: Suijinheki?das hat er doch im ersten kampf gegen Itachi eingestezt kakashi ist tot das sollte mann jetzt schon schreiben oder falscher punkt verdammt er is nicht tot auf jeden fall wissen wirs nich man man @ jiraiya's tot: er stribt doch nur im Manga. im anime lebt er noch, oder etwa net? Frage: jonin oder Jounin, im manga schreibt mans ohne u, was meint ihr? weil ich oben manga erwähnt habe: ich hab bis jetzt 33manga bände von naruto der 34 kommt erst im februar. stimmt es dass es insgesamt nur 40 gibt ? kann mir des jemand sagen?schaut ihr nur den anime oder lest ihr auch den manga? kk, bin total vom thema abgewichen. trotzdem antwortet pls auf meine fragen^^. thx xD mfg schobert